


На крыльце

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13 мини [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: У каждого из них было то, чего жаждал другой.





	На крыльце

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** На крыльце  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1083 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джонатан «Джек» Бенджамин, Сэт Пардис, Хелен Пардис  
>  **Категория:** джен, упоминается гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У каждого из них было то, чего жаждал другой.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона, запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "На крыльце"

Тёплым вечером в сгущающихся сумерках они прошли через двор и сели на нагревшееся за день крыльцо. Старший упёр локти в колени, положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и уставился на только что оставленный ими домик на дереве. 

— Это ведь отец построил? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону сооружения. 

— Ну да, — ответил младший, — только ему помогали, и это было давно, сейчас у него спина часто болит. Ещё он сердится, — добавил он тихо, немного помедлив. 

Потом потянул руку к цепочке, висевшей на шее у старшего и уходившей концами под болотного цвета майку, и замер, не окончив движения. 

— Ну хорошо, — ласково ответил тот, снимая армейские жетоны с изображением бабочки и накидывая цепочку мальчику на шею. — Поноси пока. Только чтобы мама не видела.

Мальчик радостно сунул жетоны под кофту, но тут же вытащил их и стал жадно рассматривать. 

— Значит, папа сердится? — нарочито беспечно спросил старший. — А часто?

— По-разному, — пожал плечами младший, — иногда целый день весёлый, а вечером начинает грустить и сердиться. Даже если ничего ему не говоришь. 

— А что ты ему говоришь? — уже заинтересовано спросил старший. 

Мальчик проигнорировал вопрос.

— Ты ещё побудешь? — в его голосе слышалась просьба. 

— Сет, — твердо произнёс молодой мужчина. — Я не в отпуске. 

— А куда ты поедешь? — спросил мальчик. Ответ старшего его расстроил, но он старался не показывать виду. 

— В свою часть. Она в той стороне, — мужчина вытянул руку, указывая направление, — на границе с Гефом. Я ведь рассказывал тебе в первый раз. 

— Тогда ты приехал с той стороны. — Мальчик показал рукой в противоположном направлении. 

— Тогда я ехал из Шайло и к вам попал случайно, — ответил его собеседник. 

— А сейчас? — ребёнок внимательно рассматривал свои кроссовки. 

Старший посмотрел на него с состраданием. Потом обнял одной рукой за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. 

— А сейчас я приехал к тебе, Сет, — сказал он шепотом. Мальчик уткнулся лбом в плечо взрослому и зажмурился, улыбаясь. 

— Правда? — так же шепотом переспросил он. 

— Правда, — подтвердил старший. 

— Что это? — Мальчик вдруг ткнул пальцем в заинтересовавший его след на плече мужчины. 

— Ерунда. Сквозное, — отмахнулся тот. Ребёнок уставился на него с восхищением. Мужчина вздохнул и покачал головой. 

Из дома вышла темноволосая женщина. Накинула мальчику плед на плечи. Потом повернулась к мужчине и словно бы с трудом произнесла: 

— Не сидите слишком долго, Джек. Скоро будет ужин. 

Названый Джеком проводил её взглядом до двери дома. Даже столь будничная фраза далась ей с трудом. Ему тоже было сложно поддерживать с ней разговор. При первой встрече он сказал ей: 

— Лучше бы Вас никогда не было. 

— Ты говорил маме, что у тебя есть семья, — вдруг вспомнил младший. Получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, продолжил. — И жена есть?

— Есть! — рассмеялся старший. 

— Красивая?! — продолжил допытываться младший. 

— Она … единственная женщина на свете, — ответил старший, словно бы запнувшись. 

— Ты так странно это сказал, — заметил младший. 

— Для меня только так и может быть, — сказал старший, глядя в сторону. — Дети тоже есть, — не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, добавил он. — Двое. Они ещё маленькие. Хотел бы видеть их чаще.

— Вы разве не вместе живёте? — удивился мальчик. 

— Нет, — ответил мужчина и, заметив гримасу на лице ребёнка, грустно улыбнулся — Так часто бывает, Сет. Они живут с мамой недалеко от части, в деревне у подножия горы. Так немного безопаснее. Всё же это граница.

— Твоя жена не боится? — спросил мальчик. 

Мужчина криво усмехнулся: 

— Она пожелала остаться со мной во много худшем месте. Во Дворце, — пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос. 

Мальчик мгновение помолчал, словно собираясь с духом, и после выпалил: 

— Ты станешь королём после папы?

— Я бы хотел, — ответил старший, и пояснил: — В Гильбоа нет Закона о престолонаследии. Это могу быть я, или мои дети, или моя… наша сестра, или её дети. Или её муж, — поморщившись, добавил он. 

— А я? — порывисто спросил мальчик. 

«Вот оно, — подумал Джек. — У меня опять всё отбирают». 

Он чувствовал приближение давнего страха, ощущения человека, старающегося во что бы то ни стало удержаться над пропастью. 

«Ты не Бенджамин», — хотелось ему ответить. 

Вслух он сказал: 

— Это решать отцу. 

Он мысленно перенёсся в Шайло. К отцу, слухи о перепадах настроения и фобиях которого давно покинули пределы Дворца. В памяти всплыла усмешка на лице кузена: «Его Величество не может сейчас Вас принять». 

— Я хочу с тобой! — резко сказал мальчик. 

— Сет… — только и смог произнести старший. 

— Здесь всё ненастоящее! — с неожиданной для ребёнка его возраста горечью произнёс мальчик. 

— А где настоящее? Во Дворце? — хотелось воскликнуть старшему. 

Мальчик продолжал: 

— Мне нельзя рассказывать об отце в школе. Или я должен что-то соврать. Мне нельзя показывать его фотографии друзьям. Мы даже семейных фотографий не делаем!.. Мы и не живем как семья. 

Помолчав, он добавил: 

— Я не должен задавать вопросов. Я должен радовать его, когда он приезжает отдыхать. Он за этим сюда приезжает.

Джек слушал его похолодев. Наконец, он смог произнести: 

— Он тебя любит.

— Он не называет меня сыном при всех, — угрюмо ответил мальчик. 

Старший резко обернулся и успел заметить силуэт женщины, отпрянувшей от окна. 

— Я хочу с тобой, — повторил мальчик. 

— Здесь тебе находиться безопаснее, — попытался успокоить его мужчина. Но уже сам себе не верил. Это место перестало быть безопасным давно. Когда отец привёз сюда своего врага, за которым охотился ныне денно и нощно. 

— Вы все так говорите! — закричал ребёнок и теперь его голос звучал в соответствии с возрастом — Безопаснее для кого? 

Помолчали. 

— Как ты попал в армию? — наконец нарушил молчание мальчик. 

— Окончил военное училище. До этого был в кадетском корпусе. Из училища вышел с офицерским званием, — мрачно ответил старший, он понимал, какой оборот сейчас примет их разговор. 

— А во сколько лет ты поступил в корпус? — спросил мальчик. И услышав в ответ «В одиннадцать», воскликнул:

— Мне сейчас одиннадцать!

«С твоим здоровьем, — думал старший, — неизвестно, как ты выдержишь тренировки, неизвестно, как ты справишься с программой. Что, если переутомление и стресс приведут к рецидиву болезни, которая тебя убьёт? Убьёт раньше войны, на которую ты попадешь?» Но при взгляде на мальчика он не мог отделаться от мысли, что жизнь тут может убить его с тем же успехом. 

Он положил руку на плечо младшему и сказал: 

— Я сделаю всё что смогу, братишка. 

— Спасибо, — очень серьёзно ответил мальчик и отвернулся, зашмыгав носом. 

— Ну что такое! — фыркнул старший. — Давай, вставай, прячь свои жетоны и пошли мыть руки перед ужином.

— Пошли, — согласился младший и уже было направился в дом, но остановился на полдороге. — Слушай, я давно хотел тебя спросить. Разве в армии можно с длинными волосами? 

— Нельзя! — усмехнулся старший — Но должна же быть польза от моего привилегированного положения.

— А мама тебя за это не ругает? — уточнил мальчик. 

— Она до сих пор не может найти слов, — теперь мужчина уже смеялся, — сказала только, что для подросткового бунта я уже слишком взрослый. Понимаешь, я всю жизнь старался делать то, что от меня требовалось… И я тебе этого не говорил! — быстро добавил он, завидев выходящую из дома женщину.


End file.
